neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen is a fictional character in the Transformers universes. According to Hasbro, he was formerly known as Megatronus Prime, and is a multiversal singularity, meaning that while he exists across the multiverse, he has no alternate-universe counterpart. Transformers: Titanium Although the Fallen's origins are only suggested in his comic book appearance, they would be fully explained in Dorling Kindersley's Transformers: The Ultimate Guide. One of the original thirteen Transformers created by Primus, Megatronus Prime betrayed his creator by siding with Primus' dark twin, the malevolent planet-eater Unicron. In the final battle between Primus and Unicron, Megatronus fell victim to the same fate as his master, sucked through a black hole into another dimension. However, while Unicron emerged in another universe, the Fallen was not so fortunate, finding himself trapped in the "underspace" between dimensions. Dreamwave Productions The Fallen made his only appearance in the second volume of Transformers: The War Within - the Dark Ages. Around 6.5 million years ago, an accident in the "space bridge" system on Cybertron liberated the Fallen from his prison, and he materialized on Cybertron, where he quickly recruited the Chaos Trinity - Bludgeon, Mindwipe and Bugly - into his employ. Abducting Transformers that he identified as possessing "genetic potential" within their sparks - Grimlock, Blitzwing, Jetfire and Hot Spot - the Fallen planned to use their energies to awaken Primus from his self-imposed slumber, thereby alerting Unicron to his location, allowing the world-eater to renew hostilities with his old enemy. An attack from combined Autobot and Decepticon forces led by Shockwave and Prowl disrupted his plans, and Primus himself reached out and promptly destroyed the Fallen. Toys *''Titanium'' 6 inch the Fallen (2007) :The first toy version of the Fallen was released in 2007 as a part of the Transformers: Titanium toy line as a 6" transforming figure. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen |japanvoice = Banjō Ginga }} The character appears as the central antagonist in the second film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the 2009 sequel to the 2007 Transformers movie, voiced by Tony Todd.http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2009-04-01-transformers-first-look_N.htm First look: Robo-brawlers big, small in new 'Transformers' By Anthony Breznican, USA TODAY Director Michael Bay described him as "apocalyptic". He has the ability to teleport and generate a shockwave upon reappearance. He wields a spear as his weapon. He also has telekinesis. He stands tall and weighs 9.1 metric tonnes (10 tons). His Hasbro battle bio states that he's tall, which is an error, as the battle bio has changed, and Devastator is the Decepticon 100 feet tall.http://www.hasbro.com/transformers/en_US/discover/Battle-Bios.cfm Background Megatronus Prime was one of the original seven Primes scattered throughout the galaxy looking for planets where they could build Solar Harvesters. These massive machines create Energon, the vital energy of Transformers, by destroying suns and were activated by an artifact known as the Matrix of Leadership. The Dynasty of Primes had one rule: Solar Harvesters were not to be built in systems which contain life. Megatronus, believing that the Cybertronians were the ultimate race and destined to rule the universe and due to his contempt for the human race, chose to ignore this rule and arrived on Earth in 17,000 B.C., where he began construction of a new Solar Harvester. To assist him, Megatronus assembled an army of like-minded Cybertronians who called themselves "Decepticons". Identifying themselves with a symbol based on Megatronus's fearsome visage, the Decepticons built the Harvester in prehistoric Egypt, where they slaughtered any humans who discovered the Harvester. Learning of his betrayal, the other Primes launched an assault on the Decepticon forces and although they were unable to kill Megatronus; the Primes succeeded in capturing and imprisoning him back on Cybertron before sealing the Matrix within a tomb made of their own bodies, sacrificing themselves to help save Earth and humanity. As a result, Megatronus, now the Fallen, became the first Decepticon and the true founder and leader of the Decepticons (as Megatron accepts the Fallen as his master), and all future Decepticons would wear an insignia which was similar to the Fallen's face. IDW Publishing In Transformers: Defiance, the artifact containing the Fallen is unearthed when Cybertron is under attack by aliens that desire the All Spark. During the fight, Megatron is gravely injured as the Fallen awakens from his rest, healing Megatron while taking him under his wing with promises of power. Under the guidance of the Fallen, Megatron reforms the Decepticons and plunges Cybertron into Civil War. In the prose story Transformers: Covergence, it is revealed that Fallen freed himself from his prison after Soundwave presented him Sentinel Prime's Space bridge Pillars. explaining how he got freed before the events Revenge of the Fallen happened. Movie plot In the present day, the Fallen reveals to the revived Megatron that the All Spark's power is now in Sam Witwicky, who is the key to finding another source of Energon. He also reveals that he can only be killed by a descendant of the Primes, with what appears to be the last survivor of these descendants killed by Megatron. Now confident of no threats to him, the Fallen commands Megatron to find Sam. Eventually, the Fallen himself travels to Earth to complete his plans to destroy humanity. He steals the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime's body and teleports to the Sun Harvester, only seconds after Optimus Prime has been resurrected by Sam. The Fallen uses the Matrix to activate the Sun Harvester. However, Optimus - after receiving parts from Jetfire - arrives on the scene and promptly destroys the Star Harvester before fighting and destroying the Fallen by ripping out and crushing his Spark. Although this would be the final appearance of The Fallen, he is not the only Prime to betray the Autobots. Sentinel Prime would do the same in Dark of the Moon. Video games The Fallen (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) appears in the official game adaptation of the film. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Legends the Fallen (2009) :A new mold that transforms from robot to Cybertronian Destroyer mode. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager the Fallen (2009) :This toy first appeared on the internet in February 2009. :This toy was designed by Takara Tomy toy designer Hisashi Yuki.TFW2005.com - Takara Tomy Staff Interview Translation: Hisashi Yuki :With the Fallen standing 1280 centimeters (42 feet) tall, and this toy standing 20 centimeters tall in robot mode, this makes the toy about 1:64 scale. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Burning the Fallen Burning (2009) :A Target exclusive redeco with flaming red/orange highlights. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Gathering at the Nemesis Voyager the Fallen (2009) :A Toys "R" Us exclusive gift set that includes the Voyager Fallen figure with a gray redeco of Voyager Megatron (2007 version) and a blue/gray redeco of Deluxe Soundwave.TFW2005.com - ROTF Gathering at the Nemesis Image Gallery *''Transformers'' The Victory of the Fallen Legends the Fallen (2010) :A black/orange redeco of the Legends figure. Bundled in a gift set with Legends Megatron, Starscream, Optimus Prime and Jetfire. *''Transformers'' Voyager the Fallen (2010) :A light blue/teal redeco with spear and an all-new head sculpt with battle mask.TFW2005.com - New Voyager Fallen and Highbrow Images The figure is retooled with new hands and grooves on the upper torso to hold the spear.TFW2005.com - Images and Review of HFTD the Fallen with Spear :Hasbro have stated in an interview that the light blue was to balance the darker blue of the main body.Hasbro's TRANSFORMERS Q&A: The Answers! Posted by Curto on September 14, 2010 Transformers: Prime ''Transformers: Prime'' Megatronus/The Fallen is one of the Thirteen Primes in Transformers: Prime. Megatron named himself after this particular Prime. The Fallen is briefly mentioned in the episode "Partners", when Starscream tells the Autobots that he wishes to join them. Bulkhead jokes by saying that he was "lobbing with The Fallen". In the episode "One Shall Rise, Part 1", the Thirteen were mentioned as the ones who vanquished Unicron. Then in "One Shall Rise, Part 3" it was said by Ratchet that Megatron named himself after the Fallen's original name: "Megatronus". This confirms the Fallen being among the Thirteen. In the Transformers: Robots in Disguise series, Megatronus/The Fallen is the true main antagonist of the first season. One of the original Thirteen Primes, and the apparent founder of the Decepticon faction, Megatronus was exiled to another dimension after murdering Solus Prime of which he blames both Earth and Cybertron for. Though trapped in this dimension he is still able to physically communicate with beings in the prime dimension. In the present day years after the Decepticons defeat Megatronus plans to destroy Earth and Cybertron and causes the crash of the Autobot Alchamor ship and releasing it's Decepticon criminals, eventually making contact with a pack lead by Steeljaw. Megatronus propositions Steeljaw into creating a GroundBridge to release him from his prison and in exchange would ensure that Earth becomes his to rule, eventually succeeding and arriving on Earth on Liberty Island and declaring his victory. Megatronus subsequently engages Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, proving far superior in combat than his rival Prime. Megatronus announces his intention to the Decepticons to use a Spark-fuser to summon what remains of Unicron's anti-spark from Earth's core, and summon the AllSpark from Cybertron and merge them resulting in both planet's dying. Steeljaw becomes furious and attacks Megatronus only to be swiftly defeated but their fight buys the Autobots enough time to destroy the scepter and foil his plan, causing him to lash out at them in anger. As Optimus continues to attack him Windblade, Swideswipe and Drift manage to cut off the statue's arm and land it on him, as Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe use their combined Decepticon Hunters to emit a blastwave large enough to vaporize Megatronus. However Bumblebee still questions if he is truly dead. He is a former Prime and an enemy of Optimus Prime. He bears a striking resemblance to Generation 1 Galvatron and transforms into a tank that bears a striking resemblance to the tank mode Shockwave from Transformers Animated. Megatronus makes his way to Earth prompting the other members of the Thirteen to send Optimus Prime to confront him. He is eventually killed by the combined powers of Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Strongarm. Books Megatronus Prime (the Fallen) is mentioned as one of the original thirteen Transformers in the novel Transformers: Exodus. In Exodus, Megatron is shown originally calling himself Megatronus, after this particular Prime, and is a gladiator, who then takes the name Megatron after the name is shortened by cheering fans at one of his matches, as explained above. Interestingly, Megatronus is not depicted as having fallen to evil in Exodus, and is simply named as one of the Thirteen Primes who have apparently vanished, though one, Alpha Trion remains on Cybertron in secret. Megatronus, though the namesake of the Decepticon leader Megatron in the book, holds no sway over Megatron, who took the name simply because he had none of his own and wished to be associated with power and grandeur. Toys *''Titanium'' 6 inch the Fallen (2007) :The first toy version of the Fallen was released in 2007 as a part of the Transformers: Titanium toy line as a 6" transforming figure. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Legends the Fallen (2009) :A new mold that transforms from robot to Cybertronian Destroyer mode. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager the Fallen (2009) :This toy first appeared on the internet in February 2009. :This toy was designed by Takara Tomy toy designer Hisashi Yuki.TFW2005.com - Takara Tomy Staff Interview Translation: Hisashi Yuki :With the Fallen standing 1280 centimeters (42 feet) tall, and this toy standing 20 centimeters tall in robot mode, this makes the toy about 1:64 scale. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Burning the Fallen Burning (2009) :A Target exclusive redeco with flaming red/orange highlights. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Gathering at the Nemesis Voyager the Fallen (2009) :A Toys "R" Us exclusive gift set that includes the Voyager Fallen figure with a gray redeco of Voyager Megatron (2007 version) and a blue/gray redeco of Deluxe Soundwave.TFW2005.com - ROTF Gathering at the Nemesis Image Gallery *''Transformers'' The Victory of the Fallen Legends the Fallen (2010) :A black/orange redeco of the Legends figure. Bundled in a gift set with Legends Megatron, Starscream, Optimus Prime and Jetfire. *''Transformers'' Voyager the Fallen (2010) :A light blue/teal redeco with spear and an all-new head sculpt with a removable face when he is decapicitated by Optimus.TFW2005.com - New Voyager Fallen and Highbrow Images The figure is retooled with new hands and grooves on the upper torso to hold the spear.TFW2005.com - Images and Review of HFTD the Fallen with Spear :Hasbro has stated in an interview that the light blue was to balance the darker blue of the main body.Hasbro's TRANSFORMERS Q&A: The Answers! Posted by Curto on September 14, 2010 References External links *The Fallen at the Transformers Wiki *The Fallen War Within Titanium Action Figure Category:Comics characters who use magic Category:Primes (Transformers) Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Decepticons Category:Galactic emperors Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Transformers characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003 Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional telekinetics Category:Fictional tanks Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Unicron-related characters Category:Decepticon leaders